White Moon
by Stan Lemon
Summary: This is not the Hisana that was Rukia's sister. This is a story about the child of Ichigo and Rukia, and her trials. I take my own spin on things with the Vandereich war, but that's not important because it's mostly for backstory. Hope you enjoy. Rated T, but may become M
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, this is my first fanfic. As stated, this isn't Byakuya's wife Hisana, but my OC. It's fairly easy to guess why I named her Hisana once considering that The character is Ichigo and Rukia's daughter. I'm not the best writer but I think at least a few people might enjoy this...hopefully._

* * *

White Moon

Chapter 1: Important Day

The air was calm as spring started to take prominence in the climate of Soul Society. This was an important day in the Seireitei because it is the day that Shino Academy was to hold this year's entrance examinations to all those who aspired to be shinigami. Since the blood war with the quincy ended, the Gotei 13 was left in a greatly weakened state of only a third of its number remaining and everyone was relieved when the flood of new recruits started to flood in. Now the main branch of Soul Societies military is larger than it ever had been in the past with nearly ten thousand members, more than three times its size at the start of the blood war.

Beyond this, a great many changes had come to the governing of Soul Society. One of the most notable changes being that living conditions in Rukongai, and even in the outer most districts have vastly improved. While districts seventy to eighty are little more than slums, in many cases, even the poor now can at least afford footwear. Then beyond that you have the lowest numbered districts which are now only a couple of notches below Seireitei.

Furthermore, the Central 46 no longer has absolute control over all rulings, and captains have the power to confront and challenge edicts by the Central 46. On top of that the very form of the Central 46 has changed. It is no longer composed of only old nobles, but also has younger nobles and even a few former officers from the various divisions of the Gotei 13 apart of it now. All of these changes were made possible by the iron will of Kurosaki Ichigo the Substitute Shinigami.

Byakuya Kuchiki was walking down the corridor of his family estate when he stopped at a single door. "Hisana, if you do not hurry you will miss the exam" he said in a calm voice. Just then the door opened a stood a young women, she looked to be about in her mid teens by human standards. She had soft, smooth, and slightly pale skin. Her eyes were deep violet in color, and her hair was black, somewhat spiky, and went all the way to her knees. She wore a dark violet kimono with a design on them resembling cherry blossoms falling.

"Oji-sama, I'm sorry for the tardiness, but I'm ready now" Hisana declared trying to hide the embarrassment from her uncle.

"Very well, let us be on our way" Byakuya said with no hint of emotion.

"Um, where is everyone else?"

"Your parents were called out on an important mission early this morning."

"What mission?"

"I can't disclose any information, but they will be fine" He said, noting the slight worry in his niece's eyes. "Hinamori fuku-taicho will escort you to the academy."

"I don't need an escort."

"I was of the opinion you were on good terms with her."

"I do like Hinamori-san, but I just don't need an escort."

"Well, she is here already, so at least be courteous and accept her taking you. Remember, even though you are not of Kuchiki blood, you still are the current heiress of the clan unless circumstances change."

I know, I'm sorry Oji-sama." Hisana finished the conversation as they exited the Kuchiki manor and were greeted by Momo Hinamori.

"Good morning Kuchiki taicho, Hisana-chan" Momo said with a smile.

Hisana and Momo arrived at Shino Academy after walking together and talking about current affairs. Once they arrived, Momo said her goodbyes to Hisana and left to continue her division duties. Hisana promptly entered the academy doors full of confidence once Momo had left. This confidence however was nearly shattered once she saw the sheer number of people who had arrived to take the test this year and realized that the number of applicants was far larger than normal.

With her confidence broken, Hisana decided to just go about the process and find a place to sit and wait. Once finished with the paperwork, she went around the waiting room both trying to find a place to sit and also examining the competition. She noticed that most of them were from lower aristocratic families, but a fair number were also from what looked to be the worse off areas of Rukongai. Some of the people stuck out to her, such as a girl with green hair, and a young man with long blond hair, and even another guy with tattoos all over his body. As she was looking, she found an empty chair and went up to it and asked "excuse me, is this seat taken?"

The girl that Hisana asked told her that she was free and when Hisana was seated said "hello, I'm Riko Korimira, nice to meet you.'

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Hisana Kuchiki." Hisana said this while taking a good look at the girl she was now talking to. This girl had half back length light brown hair tied in a ponytail with matching eyes. From the look of her clothes, she looked to either be a Seireitei resident or from one of the better off districts.

"I'm from the second south district Niijin and from that beautiful kimono; I'd guess you're a noble."

"You'd be right."

"You don't seem like the other nobles I've run into."

"People say I have too much of my tou-san in me" Hisana managed to get out between giggles.

"Was he not a noble? He must be strong if he was allowed to marry into a noble family."

"Oh he is."

Just then, instructors came into the room. One of them declared to the entire room "Hello everyone. We are all here to determine whether or not you are fit to join this prestigious establishment that has cultivated shinigami for millennium. This test will not only let us know whether or not you are qualified to enter the academy, but also allow us to determine what class to place you in. There are two classes, the advance class and the regular class. Anyone who gets a certain level on the test will be admitted into the advance class. I do need to tell you though; most of you will not make it into that class. We will now call out your names and take you for the exams, so sit back and wait for your name to be called."

With that the instructors promptly started calling out names and it quickly became apparent that they didn't appear to be in any particular order. One by one the room started to thin out when names were called and no one came back after. Not long into it, Riko's name was called and Hisana wished her new friend luck as she waited for her own name. The room was nearly empty when she heard "Hisana Kuchiki."

* * *

_So there you have it! The first chapter and our main character already has a new friend. Feel free to send me comments about how you feel about the story and if you have any thoughts or ideas about things that should happen, I'll gladly accept them. If I like your ideas, I likely could add them into the story._


	2. Chapter 2: Shino Academy

_So the cliffhanger is closed. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Shino Academy

Hisana made her way into the room with the instructors who were going to administer her test. In all, there were three of them and they all looked intimidating. As she walked in, one gestured to sit in the open chair in front of them. With all her will, knowing that this test alone could greatly influence her future as a shinigami, Hisana did as she was trained to do as a noble and put on the most stoic face she could muster.

"So, you're Hisana Kuchiki?" One of the instructors asked. He was a rather large fellow Hisana noticed.

"Yes."

"We expect great things from you considering who you are related to" another of the shinigami teachers said. This one seemed to be the oldest and most senior member of the trio.

"I can't promise that I'll meet them, but I'll do what I am capable of doing" Hisana replied.

"Humble too, a good quality." This was said by the third, who to Hisana's embarrassment for not noticing earlier was female.

"Thank you."

"Well, now that the introductions are over, let us begin with the exam" proclaimed the first. Hisana couldn't help but notice that they didn't introduce themselves, but pushed those thoughts aside as the anxiety of the exam came forefront in her mind.

* * *

When the grueling test had finished, Hisana had both feelings of joy and terror. The joy was because intellectually she felt she did well. The terror came from her belief that her nerves ruined her performance on some parts of the exam. Either way she was happy it was over with. After she finished the instructors told her that there would be a bulletin posted in the morning the next day telling what class everyone was assigned to.

For the rest of the day she was given permission to explore around the academy. Only five minutes after starting, she managed to bump into Riko. The two of them exchanged pleasantries quickly and started to walk the halls together. Hisana thought it was kind of funny that they have only known each other for a handful of hours and already acted like best friends. As they were walking through the halls, they noticed how few students there were around. It was only after they asked one of the students did they learn that the reason there were so few was because it was holiday while new students were being recruited.

"How did you do on the test?" Riko asked out of the blue.

"I think I did fine, but I think I botched a few things. What about you?" Hisana replied.

Riko now had a frown suddenly, "I did terrible. At first I thought I was doing well. That was until I started looking at the faces of the examiners and they all looked disappointed and then I started doing worse. If there wasn't so many people applying this year I'd feel better, but that isn't the case."

"Even if you did fail it, you can take it next year."

"I know, but I don't want to go back home a disappointment."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Oh right! You're a noble. How could I forget? Hell I probably shouldn't even be talking to you."

"No it's ok. I like your company. Besides, my dad taught me not to let class divide people."

"Is he anyone famous?"

"You could say that."

"Are you going to tell me who he is? It's not Byakuya Kuchiki-sama is it?"

"No"

"Then who?"

"I don't really feel comfortable talking about it."

"Oh. I'm sorry for prying."

"No it's ok, he is Ichigo Kurosaki" and at that, Riko's jaw dropped.

"Your dad is the Ichigo Kurosaki?" Riko couldn't believe it and to compound it, Hisana just nodded. After that Riko sent a barrage of questions one after another and just barely giving Hisana enough time to answer before the next one came. It took nearly an hour before Riko finally stopped questioning Hisana leaving her to explain why that was one of the reasons she doesn't want people to know. After talking further about it, Hisana made Riko swear to not tell anyone about it.

* * *

The next morning before the rush hit, Riko got Hisana and they checked the lists to see which they were on if any. To both of their surprise, they both made it into the advance class. Hisana's name was about a quarter of the way down the list while Riko's was second to last. As peoples started gather, the two girls decided to go to the class room the list specified early and talk about how they both managed to pull it into the special list. They sat in the room just talking as it slowly filled, and Hisana noticed that it was tiny compared to the others with only about twenty people in it.

Almost on the dot for when the class was scheduled to begin, a man wearing a shihakusho that shinigami typically wear. Hisana noticed that it was the same large instructor that was present at her testing. He observed the class for a few minutes without making so much as a sound. Finally he began to speak. "I am Gengoro Onabara. I have taught this special accelerated class for well over a century now, so believe me when I say that you all have the potential to become seated officers within the Gotei 13 or perhaps even one of the other two branches of our military, the Onmitsukido and the Kido Corps. Regardless of which branch you end up in, it is expected of you to excel at what you do and maybe even one of you will become a captain."

Onabara-sensei went on to explain the rules and codes of conduct of Shino Academy. From there, he went on to lecture about the curriculum that will be administered to the new students. After that, he easily slid his speech into a simple and brief summary of the various divisions. Lastly he explained that after this class, the new students will have a break until noon to get their uniform and eat a quick lunch before resuming the class. He ended by asking if anyone had any questions about what he went over, to which, nobody responded. Noticing the pointlessness of holding them any longer, Onabara-sensei released the class for the break.

* * *

Once the break had ended, all new students were dressed in their brand new uniforms. For some who came from the outskirts of Rukongai, these were the finest clothes they had ever worn. The class continued from where it left off and went into depth about the duties of a shinigami, the nature of hollows, and how a shinigami's ultimate purpose beyond everything else was to keep the balance of souls. This was the first day of many for Hisana to become a full fledged shinigami.

* * *

_Sorry for having them be so short, but right now I'm just setting up the story. The idea of the story is to follow the life of Hisana and that what happens is the plot. Again, ideas are welcome as I've only got a general direction of where I want to go with this and a few plot points I specifically want._


	3. Chapter 3: After the First Week

_I'm happy that some of you seem to be enjoying my story. This next chapter starts about a week after the last one ended, so without further wait_

* * *

Chapter 3: After the First Week

Hisana had adjusted to the academy life rather well over the first week of classes. She couldn't help but feel bored at first because all that was being taught was the various duties as shinigami they may be required to do once they graduate. On top of that, studies included teaching about the history and politics of Soul Society. Thankfully the instructors weren't going in depth with such things as they had over half a decade to ingrain it into the students' minds, and Hisana was grateful as she was a Kuchiki noblewoman and already knew everything about both subjects. She was excited today though, because today they were going to start diving into the theoretical aspects of shinigami combat.

She arrived at the classroom and took her seat next to Riko who had been waiting for her. The two started talking about what each of them thought would subject would be the first of the class. The class quickly filled up as they knew what would happen if any of them were late. One day last week a boy showed up only a minute or so late and Onabara-sensei picked on him for the rest of that day and nobody wanted a repeat of that. A few minutes after the class was filled, Onabara-sensei walked into the room.

He did like he always does at the beginning of a class and spent about a minute appraising them. Afterwards, he started speaking to the twenty students before him. "This is your first day of shinigami theory. Many of you probably think I'll be speaking of how to perform kido or how to acquire your zampakuto, however that is not how we will begin." Onabara-sensei waited until the grown from the class had died down before he continued. "I will start by explaining hollows," and with that he got the attention of the class again. "Some of you may already know all about hollows, but for the sake of the more ignorant, I'll assume none of you know a thing. Hollows are the flip side of a shinigami and what every soul a shinigami fails to save could become. When a soul is left in the world of the living for too long, its loneliness, despair, and desires will consume its heart. This is expressed by the chain on the souls that bind them to whatever is keeping them from moving on. Once the chain completely erodes away the soul will be consumed and become a hollow. A hollows power comes from the very heart that it had lost. This is because when the heart is lost, it reforms itself as the mask on the newly transformed soul. As some of you may have noticed, this means that hollows essentially get their power from the same source as a shinigami, the very core of their souls."

The class had very mixed reactions about what was just said to them. Some were undaunted as if they always were aware of it, and perhaps they were. Others were shocked, but otherwise accepted this revelation about hollows. While others still were completely disgusted with the very idea of shinigami and hollows not being so different after all. That is when Riko asked the question "If hollows get their power from their hearts, and their hearts become their masks, then does that mean all you have to do to defeat them is to shatter the mask?"

At that Oabara-sensei chuckled. "You are quite right about that, and in fact that is one of the most important aspects of fighting and defeating a hollow. When shinigami face a hollow in combat, they are expected to destroy the mask as quickly as possible. When a hollow's mask is shattered by a shinigami's zampakuto, the hollow is purified and is sent to Soul Society as the soul it was before transforming into the hollow it was. So, as you can see, it is not just about saving the souls that are vulnerable, but also the hollows that prey on those souls."

Although the shock wasn't as noticeable this time, it still was prevalent throughout the class. The implications of this were profound for some. Hisana herself was undaunted by it however as she has spent a great deal of time around beings who gained their power from hollows. As if right on queue with her thoughts, someone asked "what about the visord?"

Onabara-sensei looked at the boy who asked for a moment and said "I was afraid someone would ask about that. We don't have anything about visord, fullbringer, or arrancar in our curriculum. We barely even get into Menos Grande, so if you want to know about such subjects, you'll have to learn about them on your own time."

Afterwards Onabara-sensei started going into detail about various tactics to go about dealing with hollows. The class was absorbed into the speech as it was a surprisingly fascinating subject surprisingly. He would explain proven methods for the different fighting styles people liked to use. From direct combat, to kido, and he even described the different ways of how to go about it if you are alone or in a group. The class went all day on this singular subject and at the end he made very certain to drill in that while these tactics are highly useful, ultimately it is the shinigami and hollows individual abilities that will determine how things go.

At the end of the class the students went to dinner in preparations for the end of the evening. Unfortunately for the advanced class, they were the last to be let out and had to wait for the torrent of students to go through for them to get their food. Most of the best food was gone by the time Hisana and Riko managed to get their meal. Consigned to what was given to them, they found a place to sit and eat while they discussed all the things about hollows they learned. Riko was absolutely fascinated with them and wanted to learn more about it. Hisana could only laugh.

Once they were finished with their meal, the two decided to simply go to the dorms. On the way, Riko decided to question Hisana about her only mild interest in the hollows. "Hey, so why did you look so bored in class today?"

"Why do you think I was bored?"

"For one, you weren't really paying attention to Onabara-sensei."

"It's just that I already knew most of the things he was talking about."

"Well I guess that you being a noble and all would give you a higher education about these things."

"It's not just that. I've had a lot of contact with the world of hollows growing up."

"How!?" Riko said astonished.

"I know all the visord because they are friends of my tou-san. On top of that, I've met a handful of arrancar as well."

"He's friends with them? How'd that happen?"

"Not a lot of people know it, but he is part hollow as well."

"You're joking! Does that mean you are too?"

"I don't know, it doesn't look like it though."

After that the conversation died. The two made their way to the rooms they got assigned to on the first day of classes. The dorm room was shared by six students, four in the advance class and two in the normal class. Hisana hadn't really bothered to get to know any of them and she couldn't even remember their names. One of their roommates the two girls couldn't stand though. She was a tall girl who had red hair almost as long as Hisana's own. She would constantly degrade commoners and sometimes even lower class nobles as well because her own clan was rather high up the food chain. She also seemed to have a superiority complex over anyone in the regular class and lorded over the two roommates who were. What truly cemented Hisana's hate for her though was when the two first met. The redheaded girl knowing that Hisana was a Kuchiki tried to acquaint herself. She at first seemed kind, but quickly started telling Hisana not to bother herself with trash such as Riko.

The two girls sighed happily when they found that they were the only ones to be there for the moment. The two of them decided that the best course of action would be to get their mountain of homework out of the way. Sadly it didn't take long until the peace and quiet was disturbed by the other girls entering the room. First was the last member of their dorm room, she was the green haired girl that Hisana noticed on the entrance exam day. Hisana was somewhat curious about her, but as she often kept to herself, she had yet to talk to the girl. Riko had talked to her once and found that she was a noble an only slightly older that Hisana and that she had an odd name, but couldn't remember. There were many odd things about her beyond her name and her hair also. For one, she had vibrant pink eyes and an odd obsession with stuffed animals. On top of that she absolutely refused to socialize, something that Riko was slightly worried about.

Not long after, the other three showed up. The two girls in the normal class were talking about how difficult some of the material they were getting was, and it was getting on Hisana's nerves because it was bothering her while she was doing her own work. Surprisingly however, the redhead started doing her work the moment that she entered the room. The reason this was unusual was because Hisana had never seen her do a lick of work.

Such routines had continued like this for a month with the classes getting harder and harder. The class was still only in the theory stage of learning, which made some of the first class students wonder if the second class spent the entire first year on nothing but theory. They had now covered the theoretical aspects of reiryoku and reiatsu. How the two differ with reiryoku being a person's power and reiatsu is that power being applied. They went on to explaining the techniques of sensing reiatsu. That was only a beginning to the courses of how to control one's own reiryoku. And then finally they started to talk of zankensoki. The zan represented the use of swordplay and a zanpakuto's abilities, and what a zanpakuto is. Ken was for hakuda which they briefly touched on a few of the more well known fighting styles. So was the explanation of hoho for footwork. They went on to say that while it is the least cared for of the four fighting styles as it was only to supplement the other three; it was a highly valuable skill to have. Finally they got to the last of the four, kido. While the others were only briefly touched upon, the instructors went deep into kido. They explained that it is usually the hardest for anyone to excel at, but that someone who did could be more powerful and dangerous than someone who does well in any of the others.

The kido theory was long and grueling to say the least. They were told all about how the chants were necessary and that fine control of power was necessary. The class was taught why the chants were used as way to focus someone's reiryoku into a specific form and that for more advanced and complex kido, things like hand seals and runes can become necessary. This was hard for the class to comprehend as they all had very little practice in actually utilizing the power they possessed.

On top of all of that, the class was required to take special meditation courses to learn how to shut out the world around them. Many at first were bothered by this until they found out that it would be needed for their first practical class. They only just recently found out that the first practical class would be to call upon their power more efficiently than they have been doing so far. It wasn't until the first class of the second month of the school year that that they got to start the class

Hisana was surprised along with the rest of the advanced class that the class for learning how to tap into ones power was only meant to last this one day. Apparently the instructors had given them off all their other classes in order to spend as much time as they needed to get it done. Following everyone else, she took a seat on the grass in the courtyard to take a meditative pose. They were told that as each person released reiatsu a teacher would come up to them and help them control it. At once the entirety of the class started to meditate. After only a few minutes, Hisana felt someone's reiatsu flair up and then die down as they were told how to manage it. Riko managed to be the fourth person to pull of accessing her reiryoku and Hisana felt prideful that her friend had managed it so early, but also felt a twinge of jealousy because Hisana couldn't even feel so much as a spark of her own power. This was especially unnerving for her as she has never had trouble accessing a little of her energy before. After hours of no success, she was one of the four students still remaining. She and two others were still trying to gain their power, but the fourth was just Riko waiting on Hisana.

As she continued to meditate, Hisana's resolve slowly began to crumble. All she was able to feel after all this time was a great nothingness inside of her where she believed her power should have been. After a while, Hisana decided to throw caution to the wind and let her mind dive into that deep nothingness at the core of her being. As she did so, she felt what she could only describe as a soft, gentle, warm light envelope her. It was at that moment that her reiatsu exploded outward. The sudden unexpected force of it was great enough to send all of the students in the courtyard to the ground, both those that were from her class and those that were passing through to their next class. Even the instructors still present were caught off guard and stumbled slightly. They went on to explain to Hisana how to reel her power in and with some difficulty she managed.

"I hope no one thinks poorly of me for what happened" Hisana told Riko a little while after deciding to relax with what was left of the day.

"Don't worry, what you did was amazing."

"I hope I didn't hurt anyone."

"I was right next to you when it happened and I'm fine."

"True"

"So, what do you want to do with the next two days off?"

"I don't know. They said that we were allowed to relax and explore the Seireitei and Rukongai if we want."

"On top of that, we start our practical classes when we get back."

"Would you like to visit my family estate?"

"You have to ask?"

To that the two girls giggled and made plans for their break from classes.

_I know that some might not like certain parts of this, but I had my reasons. Like with the roommates, I decided to keep them nameless to show that Hisana really doesn't care all that much about them. I also had to have Hisana have massive amounts of reiryoku for somewhat obvious reasons._


	4. Chapter 4: The Kuchiki Manor

_Sorry for the wait, I had a serious case of writer's block and it didn't turn out as well as I hoped. Even so, I hope you like it._

* * *

Chapter 4: The Kuchiki Manor

Today was the first day of the two day break for the first year advanced class. Many of the students in the class were highly stoked about the time off from study and homework. In reality this break was only given to give the students' minds and bodies a rest for the upcoming practical courses which will be highly demanding on the new students. They were allowed a lot of freedoms such as exploring the various districts, check out any of the various stores in Seireitei, or visit family.

By the time Hisana and Riko had woken up that morning, both their advanced class roommates were gone. The two were fine with this even if they were somewhat miffed that they had slept longer than they had planned to. After cleaning and preparing the room, they had left for the days they would spend at Hisana's home. Once they were all set, the two friends left Shino Academy.

* * *

On the way, they talked about what they were going to do once they got there. Riko was particularly worried over the whole thing as she had never been to a noble's estate before. Hisana had tried to explain to her that her family wouldn't care much that she wasn't a noble as neither of her parents were nobles by birth. This did not make her feel any better as she was sure the rest of Hisana's clan would likely shun her for not being a noble.

She continued to feel these feeling but was soon distracted by the fine architecture and gardens of the various estates that they passed. Many were large, but some took that to a whole new level and filled large amounts of ground just by themselves. Riko gaped in awe at the sight of such large and beautifully crafted buildings as nothing, not even the best of buildings approached such splendor. She was snapped out of it when Hisana had started to explain the various clans that lived in this area, but Riko wasn't able to keep the dozen or so clan names organized in her head from the overwhelming experiences she was now feeling. Had she not seen it with her own eyes, she would not have believed that there were any buildings in Seireitei that rivaled or surpassed Shino Academy's magnitude.

Seeing these structures only managed to increase her fears of being rejected by Hisana's family, a thought that terrified her as even though she had managed to become friendly with a number of other academy students, Hisana was Riko's only true friend she had had in a long time. Hisana after all was still a noble and expected to follow certain rules of social behavior. However, as Hisana had told her, neither of her parents nor her namesake were nobles by birth, Riko became somewhat relaxed to the idea of being disliked. She continued to contemplate that for as long as she could to push out the despair of her previous worries. As she did this, Hisana said that they were only a few more minutes from her home.

* * *

After those few more minutes, the two girls had arrived at the Kuchiki estate. This place was the largest of any the two had crossed on their way over. Hisana had gestured for Riko to follow her past the guards at the front entrance. Riko wasn't able to feel anything short of apprehension as she took note of the guards she was walking by. They were two very large men who looked like they could kill with a single hand. Hisana seemed to notice how Riko reacted to the sight of guards as she said "don't worry; the two of them are big softies."

"Huh" was all Riko could say to the statement.

"The guards, Hikura-san and Tochiro-san are nice guys; I'll even introduce you to them later if you like."

"Uh, okay" not that Riko actually thought the idea of being introduced to them was something she'd want to do.

"You're scared of them aren't you?"

"Look at them, they are terrifyingly huge."

"They are good at their jobs, but they are really sweat guys."

"If you say so."

"Anyways, here we are." As Hisana said that, the two girls arrived at the main house.

Riko's fears she previously pushed aside surged to the surface the moment they had entered the door. She started to contemplate the worst of scenarios to what could happen. The panic continued to build as she followed Hisana through the corridors until they were interrupted by a voice, "Oh, Hisana, you're home, and who is your friend?" Riko went to look at where the voice was coming from and that's when she noticed who it came from. She saw a woman fair skin, violet eyes, black hair, and most importantly, in a captain's haori. Riko knew at once who this woman had to be, 5th division captain and Hisana's mother, Rukia Kuchiki. Riko stood in awe of the woman before her, so much so that Hisana had to nudge her to get her to snap out of it.

"Hello Oka-sama, this is Riko Korimira." Hisana told her mother.

"Hello, I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

Riko was still somewhat in a state of shock but managed to introduce herself, "Hello, um as Hisana said, uh, I mean Kuchiki-sama said, I'm Riko Korimira."

Both Rukia and Hisana stared at her for a moment then burst out laughing. Riko couldn't understand why they were both laughing so hard to what she said. Before she could ask the question, she got her answer.

"You don't need to be so formal around us, I mean sure there is Nii-sama, but no one will care if you just use our given names other than him. Also, I'm sure you never call Hisana 'Kuchiki-sama' so don't do it here. Understand?" Rukia said with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Uh, okay" was all Riko could say; now turning red from embarrassment.

Now that the tension was defused Hisana asked "so where is Tou-san and Jii-san?"

Rukia's expression became more neutral "they are in the world of the living."

"I see" as she said this, Hisana's face fell in disappointment. Riko noticed, but caught herself from asking why as she had a good idea that it was because Hisana wanted to introduce her new friend to her whole family while she had the chance. What Riko really wondered though was why two shinigami of such prominence were in the human world.

It was just then that Byakuya entered the hallway they were in with a rather annoyed look on his face. This was not unnoticed by any of the people present.

"Nii-sama, what's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"You should know" was all Byakuya said and Hisana and Rukia both took looks of understanding.

Riko not knowing what was going on asked Hisana what they were talking about. Hisana told her that the Shinigami Women's Association was using the Kuchiki manor as their meeting place and that Byakuya despises it, but no matter how much he tries, he can't get them to stay away. When Hisana was finished, Riko was dumbfounded that that could in any way be true. That was until a pink haired girl at least a head shorter than Riko herself came running through the hall. Followed by several women.

* * *

After the mess with the women's association was over things started to settle down. Riko herself was stunned that such antics could happen in the home of such a prestigious noble family. It took a few moments, but noticed that Byakuya Kuchiki was starring at her and that is when she started to panic in earnest. When she returned his gaze, that is when he asked "and you would be?"

Riko wasn't expecting him to actually talk to her and she flustered "I-I'm Riko Korimira."

"I see, so you must be Hisana's friend at the academy." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes."

"Very well" and with that, Byakuya left the room.

Again, Hisana and Rukia burst out laughing, but Riko easily guessed it was because of whatever expression was on her face after her short conversation with the head of the Kuchiki clan. None of this made sense to Riko, and everything that had happened so far had all but shattered her beliefs of how nobles were supposed to behave. Had it not been for Byakuya's stoic attitude and the fact that Hisana always acted differently from most nobles, she would have thrown out her beliefs all together.

* * *

_As I said, it didn't turn out as well as I hoped. I wanted to make a chapter following Riko's point of view, but I couldn't think of anything fantastic and I used whatever ideas popped into my head whether I particularly liked them or not. Also, what happened with the Shinigami Women's Association, well I'll let your imagination answer that one._


End file.
